Mr Flower Bride
by Psycho Chic Chick
Summary: Do to WEIRD old time family traditions Sasuke Uchiha is forced to marry a guy. SasuNaru WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Mr Flower Bride

**Mr. Flower Bride**

**Summary:** Do to WEIRD old time family traditions Sasuke Uchiha is forced to marry a guy. SasuNaru

**A/N:** HEY ALL! I don't know if any one of you have read this manga but if so I still hope you enjoy this story cause I will be meshing one of my favorite manga with one of my favorite anime.

**Warnings:** **YAOI **that means a **BOY LOVING ANOTHER BOY**, slight ooc-ness (but I'll try not to let it be to much but it sometimes cant be helped in cases like this), lemon (I'll force my self to do it but don't expect much) and some language here or there. Oh and look out for Misaki she's not from the Naruto world but she is in Mr. Flower Bride (and she looks just like an Uchiha and her hair is short it only goes to the nape of her neck). So that's it **IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT**

**Disclaimer:** Alright so listen up and listen good cause I'm only going to say this once **ALL THINGS NARUTO AND MR. FLOWER BRIDE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS KISHIMOTO MASASHI AND LILY HOSHINO!** Thank you and enjoy the story...

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Uchiha clan residence. The sun shining, birds chirping, and the Shishi Odoshi(1) was enough to sooth almost anyone. Almost. Inside one of the rooms of the main house a conversation started that would soon change one boys life forever.

* * *

"Sorry, Sasuke." Itachi said, smirking, not seeming sorry at all. "It seems our baby IS a boy." finished Hinata smiling.

"WHAT!" demanded Sasuke while glaring, "But d-DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IT'S A GIRL FOR SURE BECAUSE HINATA-SAN WAS CARRYING THE BABY HIGH!"

"An old wives tale is just an old wives tale after all." Itachi replied still smirking, the bastard.

"N-no way...but...but I don't..." Sasuke clenched his trembling fist, "**I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A GUY!**"

* * *

Sasuke went into school the next day and flopped down in his chair and threw his head on his desk in a very un-Uchiha like manner. He sat there brooding for a minute before closing his eyes and going back to the conversation he'd had with his family the previous night.

"_If the eldest son, becomes father to a son, his younger brothers must marry a male to prevent disputes over family succession. This is a distinguished tradition the Uchiha family has kept for generations. As the head house, we must follow that tradition." Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan stated while sipping some tea._

"_Don't take it so hard, Sasuke, I'll find a pretty boy from the Maki for you to take as your bride, okay?" Mikoto his carefree mother told him. Itachi put his hand to his mouth in a thinking pose and said, "Hmm, I really thought it'd be a girl... we need to come up with a new name." completely ignoring his younger brothers distress, hey it wasn't him that had to marry a guy so why should he care, right? Right._

"_Now, Itachi-san, we're still talking about Sasuke-san here." Hinata said looking at her husband exasperatedly. "What's a 'Maki'?" asked Misaki, Sasuke and Itachi's younger sister. "It refers to the clan." answered their mother. "Ohh." she replied apparently satisfied._

Sasuke opened his eyes but stayed in his brooding mode. "So we're ignoring laws and everything, is that it?" he muttered with a scowl on his face. 'I can't believe I'm tied down to tradition in the twenty-first century' he thought but was snapped out of it by a looming shadow. He looked up and saw a mop of, what had to be soft, blonde hair.

"Uchiha," Naruto said with big curious blue eyes, "What are you mumbling about?" "Oh, Uzumaki." Sasuke said siting up and folding his arms. Naruto sat in the chair in front of him and held a bag of jerky up. "Want some?" he asked. "What flavor?" Sasuke asked back.

"Roast." Naruto replied. "I'm not a fan." Sasuke said. "Ehh? It's my favorite." Naruto stated while sticking one in his mouth then resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on the table. Sasuke laid his head back down on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. "But the taste's so blah." Sasuke said. "Then... how about some juice?" Naruto asked reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle.

Sasuke positioned his face so it was hidden in his arms. "I don't like amino drinks either. They have no taste." he sighed then looked at Naruto when he heard giggling. Naruto looked at him then closed his eyes and smiled. "You're like a little kid." he stated causing Sasuke to give him one of his rare smiles.

* * *

After school Sasuke went home, not as sulky as before thanks to a certain blonde. Sasuke was hanging out in is room when his mom came by told him to dress in a presentable manner and meet his father in the tea room for the omiai(2). When he got there he sat before his father his scowl making a repeat performance but his father just ignored it.

Fugaku waited a minute before he started talking, "Now, Sasuke, because you are a healthy, energetic eighteen year old-" "Completely disregarding the fact that I am ONLY a healthy, energetic eighteen year old." Sasuke interrupted which Fugaku yet again ignored. "-you are old enough to start a family."

Sasuke hunched forward feeling sick at the impending doom of his bachelor life. "How many times must I tell you not to slouch! Whatever will you do if you disappoint your bride?" His father snapped while slapping his back causing Sasuke to straighten out.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Sasuke grumbled "SASUKE!" his father started to scold but was interrupted by Itachi "Sasuke, father, he has arrived." The door opened up to reveal a bowing figure and Sasuke stared feeling a tinge of recognition. The figure raised his head so Sasuke could see his face and when he did Sasuke damn near had an heart attack. His father cleared his throat and proceeded to introduce him. "Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"What the... UZUMAKI!" Sasuke yelled while pointing, ignoring his father slapping his hand down and telling him not to point. Naruto just smiled and held up his hand in the victory sign while saying, "Yo!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in the tea room to talk. Sasuke had his head down on the table, fingers tangled in his hair, while Naruto was on the other side enjoying some snacks. "Hey, what do you think about these tea snacks?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation.

"You could say they don't have a distinct flavor." he finished looking at Sasuke for a response while eating a bite of cake. Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile before, "Uzumaki, so you're part of the Uchiha clan huh?" "Yeah, the Uchiha clan controls this entire region. So naturally there are lots of branch families." Naruto replied smiling.

"Are you okay with it?" Sasuke asked glaring but Naruto paid it no mind and just asked back "With what?" Sasuke slammed his fist on the floor next to him and hissed, "Us getting married! You know we're both guys, right!" while glaring even harder, "If either one of us goes out with a girl, that becomes an affair, you know!"

Naruto smiled. "Poor Uchiha. You really like your women don't you?" he laughed then looked like he had an epiphany "Ah! Since I'm also going to be 'Uchiha' from now on, I guess I should call you 'Sasuke-san?'" he finished looking earnest and Sasuke could swear he saw flowers appear around him.

Sasuke deflated "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" he asked lowering his head. "Oh that's right though the ceremony is still a ways off, I'm going to be living here from today on to get used to your family customs. Oh. I say ceremony, but it'll be held in secret." Naruto said smiling again. Sasuke stayed quiet putting his cheek in his hand, leaning on his arm, and glaring once again at Naruto.

"Until then I'll try to learn all your favorite foods and flavo-Uchiha?" Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke sitting up strait and staring at him seeming to contemplate something. "You... think this is some sort of make-believe or something?" Sasuke asked eyes hardening. "Eh..." Naruto said while giving a confused look.

"You keep laughing like it's all fun and games. You just don't get it." Sasuke continued but Naruto just smiled again even though this one looked a little strained. "Uchi-" Naruto tried but Sasuke interrupted "I'M TELLING YOU TO THINK ABOUT IT SERIOUSLY!" he snapped before slamming his hand on the table knocking everything over and storming out leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto just stared at the door Sasuke exited through for a moment before turning to the table "I guess I should have expected this." he sighed leaning over to pick up the teacup that spilled and quickly put it down so his now trembling hands wouldn't drop it. He bent his head so no one passing by would see the few tears he shed.

* * *

After taking a few minutes to calm himself down Naruto went out to look for Sasuke calling his name but stopped when he heard voices "You can't." a female voice said. 'That sounded like Hinata-san' Naruto thought and inched closer.

"If you back out now your Father will be furious." she continued.

"Back out now? I never even got a choice to back out of." Sasuke glared.

"That may be true, but Sasuke-san," Hinata tried.

"Anyway I don't want to, not with him, ANYONE BUT UZUMAKI!" Sasuke snapped.

The shock, as he heard Sasuke say this, caused Naruto to lose his balance and knock the table into the wall. When Sasuke and Hinata heard this they turned towards it and saw Naruto. "Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked like a dear caught in the headlights before he turned and ran the other way. "Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled trying to stop him.

* * *

After searching almost everywhere for Naruto he finally found him laying down in the outside hallway looking out at the koi pond. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, walked up behind him and sighed. "Uzumaki" he said. "Now which one of us just doesn't get it?" Naruto asked. "What don't I get?" Sasuke asked back.

Naruto didn't answer instead he asked, "You're not going to go through with wedding?" "So? What's wrong with that?" again Sasuke asked back. "First ask me why I was smiling and laughing, before deciding things on your own." Naruto finally replied still not looking at him.

Sasuke sat down behind him. "Hey, stop rambling about a million things at once." he said looking at the blonde mop of hair. "I'm not doing anything of the sort!" Naruto yelled sitting up and whirling around to face him. Sasuke was startled by watery blue eyes and asked "Are you cryi-" "Everything, everything I'm saying, it's all because I love you." Naruto interrupted finally letting the tears loose he was trying to keep in.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said surprised. "It made me so happy. I'd given up since we're both boys, but then this marriage was arranged. So it made me happy, I was happy that I could just be with you." Naruto finished crying more and Sasuke blushed ever so slightly from the confession. "Uzumaki!" he yelled startling Naruto and then surprising him by leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against Naruto's then running his thumb along Naruto's mouth.

"Why?" Naruto asked with wide eyes when he was done. "Huh? What do you mean why?" Sasuke asked running his hand through his hair and looking away. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together and clenched his fist. "But you hate me right?" he asked. "I never said that." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Eh? Then you don't hate me?" he asked. "No." Sasuke replied looking down. "Then why? Why did you say you'd rather have anyone but me?" Naruto trembled clenching his fist. "That's cause..." Sasuke started but didn't finish so Naruto prompted him, "Cause?" "Well, see... I thought," Sasuke mumbled the last part so low that Naruto didn't hear him. "Eh?" Naruto said.

"THERE WERE TIMES I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRETTY! THAT'S WHY!" Sasuke yelled out in embarrassment startling Naruto yet again and making him blush heavily. "So if we stay together, I might fall in love with you for real. That would be bad." he finished not looking Naruto in the eye.

"No, that's not bad at all! That's good. It's totally fine!" Naruto said and tackled Sasuke. "H-hey." Sasuke said when he knocked his head. "I'm...not going to give up on this marriage!" Naruto stated with a firm voice, determination in his eyes. Sasuke leaned back on his hands and threw his head back. "There you go, getting chipper all of a sudden." he sighed. Naruto blushed and smiled. "Cause, I'm happy." he tucked his blonde hair behind his right ear. "You said I was pretty." he finished.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute before leaning forward grabbing Naruto's hand and bringing him in for another kiss. Naruto went wide eyed for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into it. When they pulled apart Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "So do you love me now?" he asked and Sasuke smacked the back of his head lightly. "Dobe. It's to soon for that." he replied with a light glare.

"Then... can you fall in love with me by our wedding day?" Naruto asked completely serious. "What is this homework?" Sasuke asked back. "Uchiha. I'll work hard to be a good wife. I will. So... please marry me." he said blushing. Sasuke smiled at him before replying. "Okay, okay." he said and he could almost see little stars appear around Naruto as he smiled at Sasuke's answer. That was until, "It's a tradition, so I have no choice." Sasuke finished making Naruto glare at him, well actually it was more of a pout but let's not tell him that.

"Anyway don't get so hung up on whether I fall for you or not." Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled at him "Oh well that's okay for now. Anyway let's have a good life together, **dear husband.**" Naruto laughed.

"Husband!... Man this is so messed up." he sighed.

* * *

**TBC**

(1)Bamboo water hammer a Japanese garden ornament.

(2)Japanese arranged marriage

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of Mr. Flower Bride I will try to have the next out asap.

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

V


	2. First Night

**A/N:** Heyo people here's the second chapter of Mr. Flower Bride there's a lemon in this chapter but like I said before don't expect much but anyway I hope you enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting in the hallway for Fugaku to arrive. Both were wearing formal wedding outfits but Sasuke had his haori hanging loose, while Naruto had his tucked into his hakama. Naruto laughed a bit quietly to himself before turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"In keeping with the traditions with the Uchiha clan, we're to be married... even though we're both boys. Me, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. There were lots of hurdles along the way. But finally! We're getting married. Right, Uchiha." Naruto said smiling sweetly like the most carefree person in the world.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he were crazy and pointed his fan at him and said in an annoyed voice "What's with you summarizing things like we're in some kinda anime? 'Lots of hurdles'? It hasn't even been a month. Quit your daydrea-" "Sasuke! How rude. He is to be your spouse, someone with whom you will be spending the rest of your life! And don't swing your fan around either!" his father scolded.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed. "Very well. Now, we shall begin the wedding ceremony." Fugaku replied.

* * *

Naruto stared at his wedding band with a soft smile on his face, not realizing Sasuke was watching him, while they both waited for Fugaku to finish his little speech. "Naruto-san." Fugaku said. "Oh! Yes father?" he replied blushing when he realized he had zoned out.

Fugaku paid it no mind, as he seems to do with most things, and continued on, "With this, you are now an officially married couple. So, starting today, please move both of your belongings into the Hanare." "What!" Sasuke demanded going wide-eyed, "But, we're-" "The basic necessities will do. Understand?" Fugaku interrupted. "But-" Sasuke tried again. "**Do you understand?**" his father said again his voice firmer and raised a bit. "Yes." Sasuke replied looking down and scowling. The whole time Naruto just looked on confused between the two.

* * *

"Come to think of it, this is my first time being in the Hanare." Naruto said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke put one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. "Of course it is." he sighed closing his eyes. Naruto waited for him to continue but when he didn't Naruto sighed and sat down on a mat to do some flower arranging.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? You've been acting strange for a while." Naruto prompted after a while of silence. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame. "The Hanare, is only to be inhabited by newlyweds for a year." he said to which Naruto replied, "Ohh." Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for him to get it, when he didn't Sasuke sighed. "Uzumaki, you're not very quick in the uptake, are you?" he asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked while cutting the stem of a lily. Sasuke sighed again then continued, "To put it bluntly, the Hanare... is for newlyweds to live in alone... so they can... try to have a baby!" Naruto went wide-eyed and blushed a heavy red. "Oh! I... see." Naruto mumbled. "Tch! I don't see the point in us living here." Sasuke said glaring and Naruto was reminded of his words from a month prior.

"_It's a tradition, so I have no choice. Anyway, don't get so hung up on whether I fall for you or not."_

Naruto put the flower clippers down and turned to face Sasuke. "Uchiha, I have a favor to ask of you." Sasuke sat in front of Naruto. "Why are you being so formal? What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Tonight," Naruto started voice wavering a bit, "Tonight, won't you make love to me just once?" he asked with pleading eyes surprising Sasuke.

"You, what made you say that out of the blue!" Sasuke asked back but stopped when he noticed Naruto trembling with his head bowed and sighed. "Okay." he told Naruto causing his to snap up and watch him rise off the floor. "Huh? Really!" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Really." Sasuke replied back.

"Thank you, thank you Uchiha." Naruto said smiling while blushing.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the laid out futon in his sleeping kimono, staring once again, at his wedding ring. It was a plain white gold. Nothing really special about it but he still couldn't stop looking at it. Sasuke came into the room and announced his presence with a hey, making Naruto flinch in surprise then look at him.

"If you were ready you should have called me. And why are there two futons? Sasuke asked. "...Just in case." Naruto replied. "Just in case, eh?" Sasuke repeated sitting down beside Naruto making him flinch a away a bit and lower his eyes when Sasuke looked at him. "Don't be scared dobe. I'm getting nervous too." Sasuke said taking off his robe so he was just in his sleeping kimono as well.

"I-I'm sorry. But I just don't know what to do at a time like this, so..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke lifted his hand to cup Naruto's cheek making Naruto flinch slightly again. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He slid his tongue along Naruto's lips asking for entrance, and slipping his tongue in when it was granted. Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's neck, onto his bare shoulder slowly sliding the kimono off. Naruto went wide-eyed, blushed and pushed Sasuke off him.

"Wa-wait! Stop! I... I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" Naruto yelled bending over and burying his face in the blankets and gripping his kimono tighter around him. "What!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I don't want to... cause... I'm... a boy. Even if we're married, I'm still a boy. Once you touch and see me, Uchiha, I'm sure you'll be disgusted... by this male body of mine." Naruto said starting to cry.

Sasuke just stared for a moment before reaching forward, grabbing Naruto's kimono, and attempting to pull it off him. Naruto stared at Sasuke's hand trying to undress him. "Eh! Wh-what-" "Just take it off." Sasuke demanded. "No. I said I'm not doing it." Naruto replied trying to pull Sasuke's hand off his kimono.

"Shit. What a hassle." Sasuke said with a vein popping. "A HASSLE!" Naruto demanded back but jumped damn near a mile high and pulled his kimono closer when he felt a hand on his knee, then felt it sliding up under his kimono. "Eh! No! Sto-" he quieted, blushed blood apple red, and trembled when the hand reached it's intended destination.

"Hey, you're not hard at all." Sasuke stated still groping away. "Of course not! How can I be, in this situation!" Naruto asked blushing harder if possible. "But, I am." Sasuke said. "Eh?" Naruto asked loosing his blush and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and guided it to his own member. "See?" Sasuke said watching Naruto gain his blush back. "Uchiha-" "If I were disgusted, do you really think this would happen?" he asked interrupting Naruto and staring strait into his eyes.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the futon and Naruto grabbed his arm. "But, making love to me... means you're going to put _**that**_ in my backside. And that sort of things-mmrf!" Naruto tried to continue but couldn't because Sasuke's hand was covering his mouth.

"Hey. Stop egging me on with that kinda talk." Sasuke said glaring. "Mm?" Naruto again tried to reply. "Just shut up and let me make love to you." Sasuke said while kissing down Naruto's neck opening up his kimono in the process but leaving it on his arms, then took his own kimono off. Sasuke sat back to admire Naruto for a moment before saying, "Beautiful." and going back to his task.

Sasuke kept going down until he reached Naruto perky nipples and began sucking the right one while playing with the other. After a while he switched. Naruto was writhing and moaning, biting his lip a bit and gripping his pillow. Sasuke went lower until he reached Naruto's belly-button, sticking his tongue in it a few times he kissed his stomach and went strait to Naruto's member.

By this time Naruto had closed his eyes but they shot wide open when he felt hot breath on his member. Sasuke saw this and smirked then gave the slit a lick causing Naruto to gasp and arch off the bed. "Uchiha no! That's dirty!" Naruto tried to push his head away but Sasuke wasn't giving in. "Tch don't be a dobe. How is this possibly dirty?" Sasuke asked but didn't give Naruto a chance to answer before he took him fully in his mouth making Naruto scream in pleasure and cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Sasuke saw this and chuckled the vibrations making Naruto moan, and his thighs tremble. Sasuke started to suck Naruto like a kid would a popsicle and pretty soon Naruto couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up to meet that sinful mouth. Sasuke released Naruto's member and used his tongue to lick from base to tip to base again then stuck to teasing the slit. Naruto was about to lose his mind and he was beginning to feel a tight coil towards his lower stomach, which only got worse when Sasuke started deep throating him again.

"Uch-HAH!-Uchiha! St-stop! I c-can't! OH!" Naruto tried to tell him but Sasuke just ignored him. "Uchi-mm-UCHIHA! I'M GONNA COME! STOP!" Sasuke again ignored him and proceeded to suck even harder. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and arched of the bed screaming in ecstasy as Sasuke drank him dry.

As Naruto was coming back down from his high, Sasuke quickly got up to get the lotion in the bathroom then returned to his spot between Naruto's legs. "Uchiha, you're a pervert." Naruto said with a pout and Sasuke smirked and lathered up three fingers. "Uzumaki, try to relax otherwise this will hurt a lot more than it has to." Sasuke said. Naruto closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as he felt the first finger enter him.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's thigh and leaned down and kiss him to distract him from the second one entering him, which still made him wince. Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of the blonde at a slow pace when all of a sudden Naruto went wide-eyed and arched off the bed into his husband. Sasuke smirked, he took enough human growth to know what that was, and continued to torture Naruto's sweet spot, enjoying the sounds coming out of him.

During all the bliss Naruto barely felt the third finger enter him. Then all of a sudden Sasuke pulled back freeing his fingers and Naruto took that time to breath, when he caught sight of Sasuke's member as he lathered it with lotion and started trembling out of fear this time. "N-no way." he started catching Sasuke's attention, "That'll never fit." he said trying to back away. Sasuke bent down to kiss him and whisper in his ear, "Don't worry I'll go slow" and as he said slowly entered Naruto.

"Ah! Nn! Nngh!" Naruto whimpered biting his lip hard when Sasuke finally fully settled in Naruto. Sasuke seeing this scolded, "Idiot! Don't bite your lips. If you need to bite down use this instead." he put two fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto was breathing harshly while he used one hand to grip his pillow. "Uh-oh, you cut yourself." Sasuke said leaning down to lick Naruto's lips.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before blushing, smiling sweetly, and saying, "Sasuke-san." Sasuke of course thought this was uber adorable and on that thought Sasuke Jr. reacted causing him to give an involuntary thrust forward. "Ah!" Naruto yelled and stared down at where the were connected. "Oh no, it's getting bigger..." Naruto trembled. Sasuke glared and ran a hand through his hair, "It's all your fault, you know. Man, how embarrassing." he said.

Naruto reached a hand up and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand, closed his eyes, and kissed his blondes palm before saying, "Naruto." Naruto teared up and hugged Sasuke "I love you. What should I do? I really love you." Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand again while tenderly running his own hand through blonde hair.

The rest of the night all that could be heard coming from the Hanare were screams and moans of pleasure.

* * *

Morning came around and Naruto was the first to wake so he spent that time laying on his back admiring his wedding ring again. "You never tire of it do you?" he heard from beside him and turned to see Sasuke awake watching him. "Eh! Oh! You were awake." Naruto said looking at him. "Just for a little while." he replied resting his head in his hand. Naruto looked as if he remembered something and shot up out of the futon they were sharing.

"Sorry, I'm leaving right now!" he said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why 'why'? Cause we promised that this would be the only time, that's why." Naruto replied. "...I forgot." Sasuke stated. "Eh?" Naruto looked at him. "I said I forgot. So, let's do it again." Sasuke said staring strait forward at the wall. "What are you saying?" Naruto asked imploring Sasuke for an answer. "That's all I'm going to say." Sasuke stated and just rolled over to face away from Naruto. "Come on! But what you mean is..." Naruto tried to get Sasuke to say more but Sasuke caught on.

"I said I'm not saying another word!" he growled. "In other words..." Naruto started saying voice cracking. Sasuke turned to see Naruto with tears running down his face. "Ah! Hey! What's with the crying!" Sasuke asked freaking out. "Well, cause," Naruto mumbled out. Sasuke sighed, pulled Naruto into a hug, and said with a slight smile on his face, "You're such a crybaby, Naruto."

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** man I'm tired it's like 2 am in the morning and I didn't sleep at all the night before lol well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I hope you liked my first "Lemon" even though it wasn't a full one the story require it get cut off there HONEST! Okay so I'm lying but I feel a full lemon would have ruined the moment because Sasuke has yet to admit to any feelings towards Naruto and I don't want to write what would feel like one-sided sex on poor Naru-chan's side. Well any way...

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. School Life

**A/N:** here's chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

"THAT HURTS! OW OW OWWWW!" Naruto yelled trying to pull away from Sasuke. "Dobe! Of course it will hurt if you don't relax! Just relax!" Sasuke yelled back glaring at Naruto. "Even if I relax-OUCH! Don't pull it so hard you muscle head!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Muscle head!" Sasuke glared more.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's head and pushed him away. Finally both gave up and just sat there panting like they had run four miles. "Naruto, what are we gonna do about this ring?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand again and staring at the stubborn ring that refused to move. "Are you going to wear it to school?" he asked.

"I have to. It won't come off. But don't worry. I'll be really careful, so that no one finds out about our being married." Naruto said smiling and Sasuke sighed then noticed his 'wife' staring at his left hand so he looked at it and said, "What is it?" "Sasuke-san yours came off so easily. It shows how little you care for me." he said sulking. Sasuke stood up with his school bag. "Don't be so paranoid. Oh, and my name." Sasuke said giving Naruto a look. "Uchiha." said Naruto pouting. "And don't forget to wait a while before you leave. Got it, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said leaving.

Naruto sighed and flopped down to relax while he waited to leave. He looked at his school bag then said "Ah." realizing what he forgot.

* * *

Once Naruto got to school he stopped in the hallway to stare out the window. "Naruto!" said person turned his head to who called him and saw long brown hair and pale eyes. "Morning." the person said. "Oh. It's you, Neji." Naruto said smiling. "What's that supposed to mean?" Neji asked frowning. "Ah, nothing." Naruto said waiving his hands in front of him.

"Hey. What time have you been leaving your house lately?" Neji asked eyeing Naruto as he scratched behind his ear. A move he's seen him do when nervous before. "Umm..." Naruto tried. "What's that?" Neji asked with a surprised look. "Eh?" Naruto asked. "That ring." Neji said missing Naruto stiffen because he was to busy staring at the ring.

"Oh it's nothing." Naruto tried to say while looking away, he'd always been a bad liar. "Nothing? But it's on your left ring finger." Neji replied trying to grab the hand but Naruto surprised him by slapping his hand away and holding his left hand to his chest, hiding the ring. "Oh. Ah, ha ha. Sorry." Naruto tried to play it off by laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Neji didn't by it though "Naruto, are you-"

"Uzumaki." a voice interrupted. Naruto and Neji turned towards it, the former being surprised at who it was. "Good timing. I have to show the teacher my answers today in first period. Can I borrow your homework?" Sasuke finished walking up to them. Naruto blushed a bit and smiled. "Uchiha." he said and went over to him.

Neji watched Naruto go then turned his head to meet Sasuke's indifferent eyes with his suspicious one's and, after a minute, he glared. Sasuke just ignored it and led Naruto off to their class

* * *

After they got in class Sasuke took a seat in his desk and Naruto walked off to his messenger bag to get his notebook. "Who was that guy?" Sasuke asked resting his chin in his palm. "Eh? Oh, Neji?" Naruto asked back. "Neji. He's in class three, right? You know him?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. "My house is near his. He's like a childhood friend." Naruto replied going through his notebook then handing it to Sasuke. "Hmm. What's this?" Sasuke asked when he saw the notebook.

"Eh? Don't you need my homework?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke looked away, glaring, and said, "I don't have to show it today." Naruto was quiet for a minute before he blushed and smiled. "Ohh. You helped me out." he said irking Sasuke. "Stop beaming." Sasuke growled flushing a bit and making Naruto laugh.

* * *

Neji walked into Naruto's classroom at lunch but when he didn't find him he decided to ask a group of three girls next to him. "Hey, you guys. Where's Naruto?" "Uzumaki-kun? Do you know?" a pink haired girl said turning to her blonde companion. "Nope." the blonde replied. " Oh! I think he left with Uchiha-kun just now." said a redhead with glasses.

Neji clenched his fist. "Has Uchiha, been hanging out with Naruto lately?" "I don't really know." replied the redhead looking thoughtful. "Oh by the way, did you see! Uzumaki-kun's ring!" said the rosette. "Yeah, yeah! I heard rumors that he's engaged to an older women." said the ever gossiping blonde. "For real!" asked the pink one. "Gyaaah! So raunchy~!" said the redhead. The conversation went on so Neji walked off.

* * *

"So what is it? Bringing me all the way over here." Sasuke said. He and Naruto were in a hallway away from the other classrooms, thus it was empty. Naruto reached into his bag and rummaged around a bit. "Yeah, here." he said pulling out a cloth wrapped obento. "Lunch?" Sasuke asked. "I forgot to give it to you this morning." Naruto replied. Sasuke went as wide-eyed as Uchiha's were allowed and grabbed the box.

"You made this!" he exclaimed. Naruto pouted. "You don't have to act so surprised. I'm pretty good at cooking, you know. And I changed the layout inside so people won't be able to tell that my lunch has the same ingredients. Is that wifely enough for you?" Naruto asked while smiling.

"Hey, how come you can do domestic stuff? Is it a hobby?" Sasuke asked looking at the lunchbox. "Of course not! Before I could be selected as a bridal candidate in the Uchiha clan, I had to satisfy all kinds of requirements. Like different ways of speaking, manners, and the ability to do housework. I... once I knew about them, I went about learning them all in secret. I wanted to be your wife no matter what, so..." Naruto trailed off, looking down and blushing.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked astonished. "When your sister-in-law got pregnant." Naruto replied. "Eh! You mean, before they new if it was a girl or boy!" Sasuke demanded. "Yeah." Naruto replied as if that was nothing. Sasuke flushed lightly then deflated leaning against the wall. "I can't believe you." he mumbled and Naruto laughed lightly.

"Right? Ahh, I guess I shouldn't have said anything about it after all. It's kind of embarrassing." he said rubbing the back of his head. "No, I'm glad you told me." Sasuke said turning to Naruto and cupping his cheek. Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke-san? Wh-" "What's going on?" surprised Naruto turned around to face the newcomer.

"Neji..." he said and Neji glared at the two. "What is this? Why are you calling him 'Sasuke-san'? Don't you two think your acting weird?" Neji asked and got mad when Naruto didn't answer so he grabbed Naruto's arms and shook him causing Sasuke to get pissed but Neji ignored him. "Hey! Answer me, Naruto! Don't tell me, it has something to do with that ring!" Neji demanded.

"No, that's not it! Anyway, just calm down, Neji." Naruto tried but Neji wasn't listening. "Whatever. I want an explanation! You've never kept a secret from me before!" Neji yelled getting in Naruto's face and quite honestly scaring him a bit when he was was suddenly pulled away and to Sasuke. "That's enough cut it out." Sasuke said glaring. "Uchiha..." Naruto said.

Neji had a death glare on his face and said, "It's none of your business, bastard. Stay out of it." Sasuke reached into his pocket. "I think not." he pulled his hand out and showed Neji his matching ring on his finger then continued, "He's mine. It's none of **your** business." and Naruto blushed and stared at Sasuke as he pulled him down the hallway, away from Neji.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking over a bridge on their way home, when Naruto suddenly stopped. "Idiot. You're such an idiot. I can't believe you told him just like that. Tomorrow, the rumors might be flying." Naruto said looking down. "Maybe." Sasuke replied indifferently before turning to Naruto with a scowl on his face. "But he pissed me off. He touches you a lot, and calls you 'Naruto'. What's so great about a childhood friend anyway?" Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed and stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. He tried to talk but was cut off when Sasuke pulled him into a hug. "Sasuke-san..." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say so he settled on repeating Sasuke's name over and over while hugging him back when suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto away, surprising him, then grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the road.

"We're going home." Sasuke stated. "Eh? Wh-why, all of a sudden? Sasuke-san!" Naruto asked majorly confused. "I want to get home quick! I want to get home quick and... cuddle with you properly." Sasuke said completely serious causing Naruto to put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh, nod his head and smile.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well thanks for reading the third chapter and not much to say but

**REVIEW!**

**V  
V**


	4. Newlyweds

**A/N:** Okay people this will be the last chapter then there will be an epilogue and there's a lemon also so if you don't want to read just go ahead and skip over it and please don't think of Misaki as a b*tch she's just being a jealous little sister (bows) please forgive her. Oh and Naruto's a bit of a crybaby in this one but he's a tad insecure with his marriage to Sasuke.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were out by the front gate of the Uchiha residence seeing Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Hinata off. "Okay then. Please take care of the house while we're gone Sasuke, Naruto-san." Fugaku said looking at the two mentioned. Naruto smiled and replied, "Yes, father." Fugaku nodded before getting in the car with the others and leaving.

Once they saw the car drive out of view they made their way back to the main house. Naruto turned to Sasuke after a minute, "Hey, are you sure we didn't have to go? To the memorial service?" he asked Sasuke. "It's far, and we have school, so we can't stay the night." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. "Besides..." both Sasuke and Naruto turned to the new voice, Misaki.

"even though they're relatives, they wouldn't know how to handle a male wife. So it's best that you don't go." Misaki finished eyeing Naruto like he was a pest. "Misaki." Sasuke greeted and Naruto decided to do the same, "Misaki-chan, u-umm, so you finished your club activities earl-" "Is that a problem?" Misaki interrupted walking straight passed Naruto, not looking at him anymore. "If I'm in the way, I can go to a friends house." she finished in a clipped challenging voice.

"No, of course not." Naruto answered watching her walk in the house. He crossed his arms, looked down and sighed. Sasuke came up behind him and pat his hair. "Sasuke-san..." "Are you okay? Tch, that Misaki, she was never like that before." Sasuke said. "I bet she probably thinks that I took you away from her. Sasuke-san and Misaki-chan are close in age, so maybe she's jealous." Naruto said smiling up at him causing Sasuke to smile and bring him in for a hug.

"Hey, don't be lovey-dovey out here." Misaki said when she came out and saw them. "What's with you? You need to stop with the going in and coming back out." Sasuke said glaring and still hugging Naruto. "I just went to get my stuff. To stay over." Misaki said and when she mentioned it both saw the duffel bag she was carrying.

"Stay over?" Sasuke repeated so Misaki clarified, "While everyone's away, I'll be staying in the Hanare too." totally serious. "EH!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"No way! You guys sleep in the same room!" Misaki asked completely surprised. Sasuke and Misaki were sitting at the table with Naruto kneeling and serving the food. "Yeah, so you can sleep in the other room." Sasuke stated. "What for." Misaki demanded as Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke. "Eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you have to sleep in the same room?" Misaki asked and Naruto blushed heavily and refused to look at Misaki while Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and flushed a bit and tried to answer, "Well, that's cause-" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! What is with that reaction! You're giving me bad mental images! HEY, YOU!" Misaki pointed at Naruto and said blonde gave a confused "Eh?" before Misaki finished her rant, "YOU SLEEP IN THE OTHER ROOM I'LL SLEEP WITH SASUKE-NIISAN!" with a glare and Naruto felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the spare futon in the second room staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to where Sasuke would usually lay if he were with him and remembered how Sasuke would talk to him if Naruto couldn't get to sleep.

_Naruto turned towards Sasuke, he was tired but unable to nod off. Sasuke saw him and said, "What's wrong? You can't sleep?" he reached for Naruto's hand to hold it and when he grabbed it said, "Your hand, is still cold."_

Naruto snapped out of the memory to realize he had his hand reached out. He brought it back and laid it over his mouth while his eyes teared up. "Sasuke-san." he whispered. When he realized he was lonely he decided to go visit Sasuke, hoping Misaki was asleep.

When he got to his and Sasuke's shared room he heard voices and froze when he heard the conversation. "So, why do you act that way toward Naruto? It's not like you at all." Misaki said. "You weren't against this marriage at first." Sasuke calmly stated.

"That's cause...cause I thought this marriage was just to keep with tradition, wasn't that it! This whole same-sex marriage thing is stupid! But even so you and that person act like a real married couple, Sasuke-niisan. Especially him, the intense way he looks at you." she ranted glaring. "Intense?" Sasuke questioned. "He gives off such a lovey-dovey aura around you, it's embarrassing to watch." she continued but Sasuke was distracted with mental images of Naruto calling him and smiling at him.

"Hey." she snapped him out of it, "Are you sure you're not just letting him get to you? Maybe you only think you love him, because he keeps saying he loves you?" Misaki finally finished and Naruto looked down feeling more and more depressed as she went on but he was down right shocked by what Sasuke's reply was.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe in the beginning, that was how I felt. But now, I know I love Naruto for sure. I'm even thankful for this bizarre family tradition of ours." Sasuke said with a smile on his face while out in the hallway Naruto was crying and trying not to make a sound. "That's why I want you to at least give Naruto a chance." Sasuke tried but Misaki just stood up and headed for the door to the room saying, "I'm going back to the main house." "Huh?" Sasuke asked "I feel stupid! I'll go back and think this through again." she said swinging the door open, though she stopped when she saw Naruto.

"Hmm? Eavesdropping are we?" she said loud enough for Sasuke to hear while Naruto tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "EEEEH!" Sasuke yelled. Misaki ignored Sasuke's outburst and continued on, "What an undignified thing to do." she said glaring at him. Naruto looked down and tried to apologize but choked on his words.

Misaki stared at him for a moment before turning around and resuming her trek out of the Hanare. "Why don't you hurry up and go in? You want to sleep with him right?" she said over her shoulder, surprising Naruto. The blonde smiled and said, "Thank you, Misaki-chan." "Don't thank me. I don't have a leg to stand on in this situation." she replied not looking at him so he wouldn't see the slight blush on her face and left.

Naruto entered the room to see Sasuke tucked in under the blanket, turned away from him, with a slight blush, and called out to the raven. "You heard everything." Sasuke said still not looking at him. "Well, I don't know if that was everything." Naruto replied wiping his eyes and when Sasuke still didn't look at him he went on his knees, put his hands on his back, and started calling out to him, crying again. Sasuke finally sat up and turned around to wipe the tears from Naruto's eyes. "Geez, don't cry so much." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked up at him still crying. "I-I'm sorry, but Sasuke-san-nnmph" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss but Naruto tried again as soon as the kiss was done. "Do... you realize... that this is the first time you said you loved me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find the right time to say it before. I'm sorry." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. "No, I'm happy." Naruto said hugging Sasuke and gasped when said raven's hands went lower then a hug allows. "Your body, it's really heating up." Sasuke said feeling his chest. "Y-yeah. I feel... light headed." Naruto said as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke slid Naruto's kimono off him and laid him down on the futon.

He kissed Naruto slow and sensually and ran his hand down Naruto's side.

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto said when Sasuke entered him. Sasuke started thrusting in and out at a semi-fast pace while Naruto gripped his pillow. "Ah! Wai-wait." Naruto tried. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked. "That's no-it's just... different today." Naruto said breathing heavy. Sasuke smirked and started up again and went harder and faster running his hands down Naruto's sides to grip his slightly curvy hips. "Are you really feeling it this time?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Yeah." Naruto gasped out then arched off the bed and screamed when Sasuke started to stroke his member while pounding his prostate.

Sasuke leaned down and started sucking on Naruto's neck but slowed everything he was doing down when he saw Naruto was trying to say something. "Sasuke-san, I'm so happy, I'm scared. Feeling like this scares me." Naruto said through his gasps for air as tears poured from his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll hold you forever." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's left hand and kissing the ring there.

"Forever?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah. Forever." Sasuke replied smiling at Naruto and causing the blonde to smile in return, but Naruto grew ever so slightly nervous when he saw that smile turn into a smirk. The poor blonde didn't have any time to prepare himself mentally before Sasuke was pounding into Naruto faster and harder than ever before.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and made a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream each time Sasuke hit his sweet spot, which was practically every thrust. Sasuke started to fondle Naruto's member again teasing the slit with his thumb every now and then. Naruto couldn't take anymore and tried to warn Sasuke, but he couldn't get the words out.

It appears though that Sasuke already knew. He brought up his other hand that wasn't doing much and thought it could be put to better use so he started tweaking Naruto's right nipple and leaned down to nibble on his neck before whispering into his ear. "Come for me, Naruto. Come hard."

As soon as Naruto heard this he officially couldn't take any more. He arched up, screamed Sasuke's name, and did just as his husband told him to. A few thrust later and Sasuke was coming just as hard deep inside Naruto. He collapsed onto his forearms to keep from crushing his smaller partner as they both tried to catch their breath. When Sasuke, for the most part, caught his breath he slowly slid out of Naruto and whispered a 'sorry' when he saw him wince and laid down beside him.

Naruto finally cooled off a bit but was still heavily blushing and mumbled to Sasuke, "I said it once before, and I'll say it again. You're a pervert, Sasuke-san." Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto on the temple while wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him close. "But you love me anyway." he whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered and smiled. "Yeah. I do." he replied before they fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning with banging on the front door to the Hanare. He covered Naruto's ears so he wouldn't wake up, trying to figure out who it was. "HEEEY!" Misaki yelled while banging on the door. "Heey! Are you listening! Wake up you two! Hey! Don't make me imagine things, like how you're sleeping! Heey! Heey I'm talking to you! Don't make me come in there...cause I'm scared." she mumbled out the last part but Sasuke still heard her. He chuckled, pulled Naruto closer, ignored his younger sister, and went back to sleep. He'd deal with whatever she wanted later.

**LA FIN!**

* * *

There! All that's left is the epilogue which I will have up the second it's finished. And sorry about the half lemon but hey if you add this with the half lemon in chapter two you'll get a full one! Lol well any way

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	5. Baby: Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey peoples welcome to the final installment, the epilogue of Mr. Flower Bride. Well let's get to it shall we.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the back deck, looking out at the garden, admiring how nice a day it was. He smiled when he felt the bundle in his arms moving around and looked down at the baby he was holding. He listen to it make baby noises a bit before it started fussing.

"Hm? What is it, Setsu? Hungry?" Naruto asked 'Setsu'. He reached into the basket next to him and pulled out the bottle, then dabbed a bit on his wrist to check the temperature "I think this is just about right. Here you go." he said smiling and putting the bottle in Setsu's mouth.

Sasuke came up behind him and said, "You've gotten so good at that." while smiling himself and Naruto looked up at him. "Oh. Sasuke-san. Do you want to hold him too?" he asked standing up. "I'm bad at it, you know that." Sasuke said eyeing Setsu warily. "I know, but you just have to get used to it." replied Naruto handing Setsu over.

"Oh, you have to hold his head!" Naruto scolded and helped him when he saw how Sasuke was holding him. "See, I told you." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto laughed. "It's kind of... to soft." Sasuke said after a minute. Naruto took Setsu back and Sasuke held Naruto so Setsu was sandwiched between them. The raven looked down at his blonde and when Naruto smiled up at him he couldn't resist bending down to give Naruto a chaste kiss. Naruto blushed and while Sasuke kissed his forehead said, "We kissed, while holding a baby." "**Yeah, yeah.**" Misaki said coming out of nowhere. "Ah! Misaki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed blushing.

"That was so lame, I can't even come up with any good insults." Misaki said closing her eyes and holding her hand up then crossed her arms and fixed the two with a stern look. "Anyway, why are two acting like that? **IT'S NOT YOUR BABY**" she finished stating this with a dead pan face and not more than a second later Hinata walked in. "I'm back! Thank you for taking care of him. I'm home, Setsu." she said taking the baby and hugging him.

Naruto watched and smiled as Hinata had to keep scolding Setsu when he pulled her hair, not realizing Sasuke was watching him. "You want... one of your own?" he asked Naruto looking completely serious causing Naruto to blush heavily and say, "**What!** Y-you're making it sound like we can actually conceive...how...embarrassing." "**You can't! Get a dog or something!**" Misaki yelled, but Sasuke just ignored her as she ranted on about what the tradition was for and what not. Hey, just because he can't _get_ Naruto pregnant doesn't mean he can't _try_ right? Right.

**THE END**

* * *

lol Sasuke's a closet perv he's all indifferent on the outside but on the inside you know it's nothing but Naru-chan theater well that's it, le fini, done, finished. I hope you enjoyed this story oh and please

**REVIEW!**

**V**


End file.
